Anna and Elsa talk Frozen 2
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Actor!AU Anna discovers that Disney is making an official sequel to Frozen. Will Elsa share the same excitement as her sister?


**AN: Had this idea in mind for a Meta story with our favorite sisters discovering plans for a legitmate sequel to Frozen. As usual, the Frozen Franchise is owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios (the only Frozen things I own are the movie and some merch and that's it). Ironically, the announcement came out after the directors and producer have stated repeatedly that there were no plans for an official sequel. Change of heart, maybe?**

"ELSA! ELSA! ELSA!" Anna scampered up to her sister as she placed a newspaper on the blonde's lap. Elsa particularly wasn't amused at being attacked in such a manner but usually when Anna was like this, it was usually good news, wasn't it? Elsa glanced at her sister as the redhead was practically bouncing in her seat of their home before glancing at the newspaper.

"Disney is comissioning Frozen 2, that will again be directed by both Chris Buck &amp; Jennifer Lee and produced by Peter Del Vecho", she read the article and while she was happy that their movie would be expanded upon in an actual sequel, just shooting the first film was stressful in itself. As a method actress, Elsa insisted on emotionally isolating herself from Anna even if the cameras weren't rolling so that her character's development would look more convincing by the film's end while Anna's character was similar to hers anyway. When the film itself was released, it was such a MASSIVE success that developing ways to expand on the Frozen property were just begging to be told. The creators then reunited for a short film with the characters and Anna and Elsa again reprised their roles as the royal siblings of Arendelle. The short was called Frozen Fever and was less taxing on Elsa as she didn't have to "live her character" and was due to be released on Friday.

"Isn't this exciting, Elsa?" Anna gushed. Elsa had to grin at her sister's enthusasuim for the acknowledgment the movie got and the fact that Disney would be expanding on it with an in-house sequel because it was special to Anna herself. In contrast to Elsa, whose resume was extensive, Anna was plucked out of acting school by the producer and a Disney casting director, screen-tested and was plucked into Frozen, no questions asked as the casting people thought she matched the character's spunk and hyperactivity perfectly (she also had no acting credits to her name). The fact that her film debut would get to be such a cultural hit and struck a chord was touching for her. "I wonder if they'll ask us back for it", she stated aloud to her sister, who was still engrossed in the article.

"Anna, just because they announced it doesn't mean they'll start casting right away. Besides, they have to get the story written and all that", Elsa elaborated.

"Oh", Anna said, excitement dwindling down. Elsa did have a point however because when they started shooting what would now be the first installment, the script and storyline STILL wasn't pinned down yet. Now that they knew what would work and what didn't, the sequel would probably have a smooth sail on production.

"Besides, it will now be an extra chore for them now to create a story that can top the first one", Elsa said. She was right as the first had such an emotional storyline crafted in that it would be almost impossible to craft a story that would be as good as the first. "Personally, I'd like for them to elaborate more on how my character got her powers", she said.

"They actually had a scene where it was explained but they cut it because they felt it wasn't required for the overall story. There was also a regent character they cut out as well", Anna said.

"All the better to reuse it and the regent for the sequel", Elsa shot back. She was right. There were several possibilities the creators could go with the sequel: Further exnamination on how Elsa's character got her powers, adding in characters that were cut out intially, the possibilities were endless. Elsa's apprehension was slowly drifting away and she was now seriously considering returning for the sequel if they asked her. True, she had started looking for other acting jobs after they finished the short but Disney's contract style was more "on-call" now than it was before. Anna, on the other hand, submitted her resume to a casting call and was waiting for a callback but on the other hand, she never looked at the casting inquires or trade ads for a Plan B in case the casting people on the film didn't like what they saw on it. However, the truth was that she was actually merely waiting for an announcement on the Frozen 2 thing and when she saw it in the paper that morning, she flipped out.

"Anna, I seriously hope they ask us to return", Elsa said hopefully.

"They probably will, Elsa. Besides, no one looks like the characters as much as we do", Anna added.

"Right"

**AN: Well, that's it! Elsa's sentients were supposed to echo the sentients of the public when they made the announcement. There are a bunch of possibilities the Frozen team can actually use when developing the story for the sequel, even adding in the regent character they cut out and possibly delve further into how Elsa got her powers because as I state in the story, there's a LOT of ideas they can work with but in the end, the story's more important. The exchange at the end was also supposed to analog if the crew will get most, if not all of, the original cast &amp; crew back for the project. Anyhoo, R&amp;R!**


End file.
